Feelings and Conditions
by stargazingwendybird
Summary: Yes Peter Pan knew Mary Darling before Wendy. But did he love her? Does he even know what love is? Takes place after the first year of George and Mary Darling's wedding. A small insight to the beautiful story of Mary Darling, her connection to Peter Pan and how her story made the Peter Pan we all know and love. (large reference to Peter Pan 2 in the final scene).
1. Chapter 1

**This is a short scene taking place one year into George and Mary Darling's marriage. It is based off of** ** _Peter and the Starcatcher's_** **series,** ** _Peter Pan_** **by JM Barrie, Disney's** ** _Peter Pan_** **and** ** _Peter Pan Return to Neverland_** **movies and finally the live-action 2003** ** _Peter Pan._** **This one-shot incorporates aspects from all of these sources. I DO NOT OWN ANY PETER PAN ANYTHING. I've always thought deeply about the darling family, Mary in particular (or Molly) if you've read the series by Barry and Pearson. I hope you enjoy my take on Mary Darling. ~~~~~~** ** _stargazingwendybird_**

"Mary I think it's time we start a family"

Mary lifted her eyes to her husband. The two were sitting on a sofa by the fireplace. The only sounds were coming from the crackling flames.

"On one condition" The beautiful 25 year old woman said with a smile.

"Me too"

"We'll say it together" They took each others hands.

"On the count of three"

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three!"

"We stay in this house" "We move out of London"

"What?" They both said

"How could you imagine leaving London, George?" Mrs. Darling exclaimed.

"Mary we can't stay here forever."

"But this is the house I grew up in, it's where I have my most precious memories, and where I want my children too as well."

"Then isn't it time to grow up and make new memories in a new house?" His words stung her, though she knew what he meant. She let go of his hands.

"George this house is all I have left of my father. It means everything to me."

George looked down at his lap.

"I know it does."

"Why do you want to leave London, what's pushing you away?"

"Same reason you have for staying. Memories I guess."

"But George your life... this house... they've been full of good memories. Memories of us."

"No..Memories of him..."

"Him?"

"You know perfectly well who I'm talking about."

"George really..."

"But it's true isn't it? That's why you want to stay."

George rose from the sofa and paced around the room. This was a subject they hadn't brought up in many years.

"George! I'm here with you! I want to start a family with you! Don't you see? I love you!"

"But you love him too. It's been ten years and you still love him."

She got up quickly and waved her hands in the air, pleading.

"He could never love me the way you do!" Mary pointed to the window by the fireplace, "He doesn't know what love is!"

"I know that I can never be like him Mary. I'm not him. But don't you see! That's why I want to leave! Your hoping he'll come back!"

"He's never coming back George!"

She suppressed a sob and a sad smile made its way to her face.

"He's never coming back." She reassured him.

Mary stepped towards her husband as if she were comforting a young scared child and she were his mother.

"You don't ever have to worry George. I love you. I love you so much it's hurts me to have to convince you."

And convince him she did. She took her delicate hands and slid them around his neck. She pressed her lips to his and squeezed not only him, but her tears back from sliding down her cheeks.

"Mary..." George breathed out when she stepped back.

"I would love to start a family with you. We'll talk about it tomorrow. Right now it's late and we're both tired."

George did love her. He loved her from the minute their parents introduced them. He and his beautiful wife walked upstairs hand in hand. The moonlight shone through the quiet house. Mr. Darling proceeded to walk down the hall to the washroom while Mary lingered in their bedroom. Only seconds passed before she felt her feet taking her to the nursery. Her nursery, the nursery her father had made for her 25 years ago. Holding her breath she walked in and closed the door behind her. As she made her way to the window and almost magical feeling overcame her.

She took the latch and opened it, the cool London air breezing through her hair. The stars twinkled above, one in particular. Something told her she wasn't alone.

She felt him. She could sense him.

"I know your there" Mary spoke quietly to the night sky.

"Actually I'm in here" the voice behind her didn't surprise her much. She turned hoping to see a youthful and proud face but instead found a confused and detached set of blue eyes.

"You're here." Mary stated. She quickly walked to the door and checked to see if George had left the bathroom yet. The water was still running. She walked back into the nursery almost hoping he had been an illusion.

"Is it true?" He said

"Is what true?"

"That your going to have children?" The fifteen year old boy looked down at the small bed in the corner of the room.

"It's what I want, yes." Mary leaned against the seat by the window frame.

"Boys or girls?"

"Oh I don't know, I don't get to choose"

"Oh" He sat down on the end of the bed and put his forearms on his legs.

"Why are you here? It's been so long" When Mary asked this the boy looked up with confusion.

"I felt..."

"What?"

"I don't know" he said this with much frustration and paced the room much like George did earlier. It pained her to see him without his cocky grin and playful air.

"You'll have to leave soon. I wish I could talk to you."

"Well I don't, you're a grown up now. I don't want to talk to grown ups." A few seconds of silence passed before he whispered, "You broke your promise."

"What..."

"Is it true? Do I really not know what it is?"

"What?"

"What he feels for you"

"Oh... well..."

"I'm sorry" this was new, as far as Mary remembered, the boy never apologized.

"I'm sorry too for whatever you heard. I don't believe your incapable of love" Once again his confused eyes met hers, as if grasping for something out of reach.

"I can't even say the word"

"It's not something you say, it's what you feel."

"Everything feels wrong" He couldn't have been more correct.

Mary decided she had to do something and say goodbye before George came. Her heart was heavy and tears were threatening to come.

"You have to go now"

She walked with him to the window. He stood with his back to her, a mere inches way. Mary rose above the boy by at least four inches. Suddenly he turned around and faced his eyes to hers.

"I'm sorry I can't... I don't know..."

He faltered

"It's alright" Although it was definitely not alright for her. She looked at him again and was taken aback by a look of determination.

"This is for you"

He kissed her. Gently, innocently, perfectly. That magical feeling multiplied. Those tears she held back before came spilling out. Their hands entwined and held on to what could never become reality. The 10 years seemed to vanish and Mary was once again a 15 year old girl. When he broke away she said what she had held back for 10 years. What she could never say to George with the same emotion and certainty.

"I love you Peter." The moment she said it, he seemed to have matured well beyond his years. Years of wisdom were hiding behind those beautiful eyes.

"I know." He squeezed her hands to let her know everything would be alright. He wouldn't be gone forever, because even that was too long for Peter Pan to stay away from this house.

With that he turned his back and stepped off the window sill. He lingered in the air and turned back.

"Madame" he bowed.

She returned his gesture with a curtsy and a smile.

"Goodbye Mary." He turned and soared across the night sky, following a twinkling yellow light that seemed to be guiding him home. Mary put her hands on the window sill and followed his path to that beautiful star.

"Goodbye Peter. I'll always believe in you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh don't lock it mother, he might come back." Wendy simply said as if it were common knowledge. Distracted by George's awful behavior he presented earlier, Mary Darling did not lock the window but turned to her daughter in confusion.  
"He?"  
"Yes. Peter Pan. You see, I found something that belongs to him." Wendy laid her head on her pillow, looking like an angel in a blue bow.  
Mary felt her heart beat faster at the sound of his name, _he left something? In this room? Could it be true he has come back?_  
Innocently Mary asked Wendy, "Oh, and what's that?"  
"His shadow" Wendy said with a yawn. Now Mary was even more confused.  
"Shadow?"  
"Mm-hmm. Nana had it, but I-I took it away." Wendy closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
More to herself than her daughter, Mary said "Oh? Yes, of course. Goodnight dear." She closed the door with a million thoughts racing in her head, but one in particular stood out, _He's back._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mary tried her best to convince George she could not go to the party. She faked coughing and told him she felt dizzy. If Peter Pan was back, she had to see him. However her attempts got her nowhere. The Bank's Christmas Eve Party was the most important social event of the year and George Darling could not afford to show up unaccompanied.  
The two walked out of the house arm and arm.  
"But George, do you think the children will be safe without Nana?" She didn't know why she hadn't brought this up before. It was the perfect excuse to stay home. But that didn't work either.  
"Safe? Of course they'll be safe, why not?"  
Mary knew she would be bringing up the very subject that made George lose his temper earlier that evening, but it was a last resort.  
"Well, Wendy said something about a shadow, and I..."  
"Shadow? Whose shadow?" It did sound ridiculous.  
Her heartbeat was out of control now but she couldn't lie to her husband.  
"Peter Pan's." Saying his name out loud still gave her shivers. She quickly turned her head, thinking she saw a movement in the sky. But it must have been her imagination. George's voice brought her back.  
"Oh Peter Pa- Peter Pan! You don't say!" George began to mock her. He seemed to have moved on from having any fear of her feelings towards the boy. Either that or he hid it behind a childish disposition.  
He ended his speech with, "No wonder Wendy gets these idiotic ideas."  
His words stung like never before. True Wendy was not the type of daughter George had expected to raise. Since she was born Mary told her numerous stories about a wonderful boy who could fly and never grow up. George soon began to accept them as only stories and even sometimes encouraged them, always noting at the end that nobody can actually fly. But Mrs. Darling believed them with all her heart because not only were they true but they kept her young and happy. What was the harm in that? However George had more recently begun pointing out that Wendy was too old for stories and should be spending her time studying, acting like a lady or meeting young men like Edward two blocks away.  
But it was too late, Wendy was old enough that she had begun making up her own stories with such great detail and originality that Mary found herself almost thinking they were true.

Mary kept to herself the entire night. She smiled and spoke at the appropriate times. Laughed when everyone laughed and hung onto her husbands arm, hating every moment of it. The walk home was a silent one until George stopped.

"Let's take a walk through Kensington Gardens. We haven't been there in a while." Mary only gave a stiff nod of approval. The Gardens always did cheer her up.

Walking down the path in the moonlight should have been a very romantic scene, however Mary was still giving George silence.

"I'm sorry Mary." George said suddenly. They kept walking, Mary stayed quiet so he would be forced to continue.

"I shouldn't have said those things. You really are worried about the children, and I love you for that. My behavior was childish and rude. I hope you can forgive me."

Silence.

"Mary?"

Silence. George didn't know what else to say. What was he missing? He looked up at the sky and for a moment, he thought he saw the north star twinkle just a little brighter.

"Mary, I will not make Wendy move out of the nursery tomorrow. She can stay there as long as you want her too." He swore he heard a chiming coming from somewhere. "I mean, as long as Wendy wants too."

Mary turned towards her husband with bright eyes.

"Oh, do you really mean it George?"

He chuckled and held her hands. He took a moment to look up at that star and send a small thank you. Kissing her gloved hands he told her, "Yes Mary, I do. Now lets get back home to our children."


End file.
